The Secret of Moonacre Valley
by JustAGirl1111
Summary: Maria loses everything she has and has to live with her uncle in the country. Can she break the curse that threatens the valley and unite the two ancient familys? (A fanfic based on the movie "Secret of Moonace" but Maria's more fighter and there are more scenes with Maria and Robin as "enemies" and more during the capture scene.)
1. Chapter 1

It had been only two days since he died. Two days since my father George Merryweather had died. We had lost everything we're going to live in the country with my Uncle ,Sir Benjamin in Moonacre Manor.

" Finally were getting out of this dreadful town!" I shrieked running down the grand stairs and into the main hallway. "No more big dresses and balls to attend!" I yelled smiling at Miss Heliotrope. Miss Heliotrope frowned at me and continued to stare out of the window absent mindly. Miss Heliotrope was a very pretty women indeed with her forget me not blue eyes and short curly brown hair that was always very curly. She was a child at heart but was very proper indeed and not many people saw that hidden side of her. She always insisted I wear ridiculous big dress with corsets all the time even when we were just relaxing at home. I loved Miss Heliotrope dearly but sometimes I just wanted to ignore her and wear pants with long sleeved shirts so I could be more functional.

"Maria dear would you kindly go change into your dress for the funeral? The carriage is leaving at ten o'clock sharp." Miss Heliotrope said. She was already dressed in a dark black dress with her hair flowing freely around her stick straight shoulders. "I don't see how you can be so cheerful when we're leaving for your father's funeral in one hour Maria dear. Doesn't it at least come to mind for you to mourn his death?".

"Miss Heliotrope of course I'm sad but it was like I never knew him." I said my voice rising a little bit, " One minute he's here the next minute he's of fighting in the war! He leaves without even saying goodbye and when he comes back he's dead!" Tears were flowing freely down my cheeks now and Miss Heliotrope rushed over and hugged me dearly hugging me gently. "It was like I never even had I father!" I cried while Miss Heliotrope hugged me tighter and I buried my head into her shoulder. "If only mother was still alive" I said as I cried into Miss Heliotrope shoulder.

"Maria I'm sure your father loved you very much he probably…"

" No Miss Heliotrope, I'm fine" I said drying my eyes. It was foolish of me to cry he never cared about me so why should I care about him. I walked up the stairs being careful to keep my shoulders straight as Miss Heliotrope had taught me to do.

"I shall be down in one hour so we may go to the funeral." I said giving Miss Heliotrope one last smile before climbing up the staircase to my room. I fell onto my bed savoring the last tastes of my room as we were to depart right after the service. I'll miss you comfy bed, lovely window seat, beautiful garden in the back, big brown wooden oak desk, and marvelous blue walls. Of course I'd miss my two best friends Jayden and Aubry too and I promised to write to them as soon as I got settled into my new home.

I trudged over to my big, brown desk and picked up the black dress. It was hauntingly beautiful with it's long flowing silk and tiny little black flowers on the top half. I stepped out of my comfy night gown and into the stiff black dress, immediately longing for my comfy nightdress again. I sighed and laced up the corset tightly just as Miss Heliotrope had taught me to. I pulled my hair back in a french braid and tied some black ribbons in my hair to represent sorrow and loss. I looked in the mirror and sighed deeply at my reflection, my hair was a plain auburn brown that was very thin and my eyes were dull gray, and my skin was pale as though I'd never been outside. I put a smile on my face then immediately remembered we were supposed to be mourning so I put I sad expression on my face. I gathered up my skirts and walked into my room frowning at the pair of five inch heels on my bed with a note from Miss Heliotrope, it read Maria my dear you are to wear these shoes when we go out. They are very appropriate for your dress. Oh no I thought before picking them up, I refuse to wear these I thought angrily. I grabbed my handbag and shawl and stormed downstairs.

"Miss Heliotrope I refuse to wear these shoes and you can not change my decision! I will wear my black flats instead." I said calmly to Miss Heliotrope.

"Alright my dear if that's your choice, but the carriage is here so we need to get going." Miss Heliotrope said. I was a little surprised that she agreed without putting up an argument but I was none the less happy and ran to get my flats from the hallway.

"Walk Maria", I heard Miss Heliotrope say. I started walking just to please her even though I felt like skipping around the house yelling with joy since we would be leaving after the service. I walked out the front door and said goodbye to the servants that were lined up the stairs.

"Goodbye Miss Maria", all the servants chorused as I shook each of their hands in turn. I slided gracefully into the white and gold carriage that was full to the top with our stuff, there was so much some of it had to be put into the seating area which surprised me. I sat slouching very unladylike while Miss Heliotrope babbled on about dresses and old lady gossip. When we got to the cemetery the priest was very boring and I didn't care for anything he said even if it was my own father. Like I had said before if my father didn't have any love for me I would not give him love in return. I tried to find something to excite me while the priest drowned on and on. I was looking around at all the graves and at the pretty flowers. When suddenly a spot of black in the distance moved. At first I didn't think anything about it until I realized the it was a he and that he was looking at me. I glared at the fellow who was blocking my look of the rose garden and turned back to the burial. It was time for the body to be put in the casket and the casket to be buried. The priest suddenly turned to me and handed me a shovel full of dirt so I could take part in the ceremonial burial. I had no choice but to throw the shovelful of dirt in over the casket and then it was Miss Heliotrope turn. She gracefully tossed the dirt in and it was then my Aunt Alica and her son Giffin's turn. Aunt Alica was a very touchy aunt. Always hugging and kissing kids but Griffin was a real nice boy who liked to explore and play outside just like me. We were about the same age him only one year older and we loved to run through the park and the streets. He was really jealous that I was moving to the country and I had laughed at his pouting face and told him her could visit me soon. When the burial was over we all hugged and said our goodbyes. I wasn't thinking about the boy I saw, it had completely slipped my mind by the time I told Miss Heliotrope goodnight. But I should've remembered.


	2. Chapter 2

So sorry I haven't been updating guys! I write way more on Wattpad which is another writing site if you haven't heard of it. I started another that kind of goes along with this story on there called Modern Moonacre if you want to read that. My username is quietconnor. Thanks for reading!


End file.
